


from me to you

by sadpeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpeach/pseuds/sadpeach
Summary: from me to you, taeyong





	from me to you

i met you last spring. you told me that the rashes on my cheeks looks cute and you made me eat a french fry as a punishment because i hate greasy food.

i asked you to stay over, you said no because your parents are strict and your have younger siblings to take care off.

that last time i saw you, wait i never saw you again, you never came. the whole neighborhood grieved after you left. you we're the light of this neighbothood, those whom you've made memories with, it upset them.

you lied, you never had siblings, parents, nor a home, you lived your whole life in a inhumane household. they would abuse and manipulate you, no one but you knew about it. you never told me.

i never cry in funerals, as a matter of fact, i hate funerals. i do not grief for other people, the last time i cried, it was for my grandfather whom i loved so dear. he taught me things and you aswell.

i don't wanna cry for the dead, but i'll cry for you now. crying won't bring you back jaehyun, but today i'm crying solely because of i'm happy that you're not hurting anymore. i'm crying because i know you're now with your parents and my parents. say hi to them for me.

we shared a kiss jaehyun. you stole my firsf and last. i'll never forget you. i love you jung jaehyun.

from me to you, taeyong.


End file.
